dwfafandomcom-20200213-history
Connie Thomas
'Connie Julie Thomas,' also known as Connie Fisher after her marriage, was the first companion of the Doctor in the Doctor Who Figure Adventures created by FA Maker, Matthew Lee (The Who Editor). She was the girlfriend and later wife of ex-convict, Keith Fisher. She first appeared in the 2014 minisode: Companion Swap, and the 10th Anniversary special: [[The Moment of the Doctor|''The Moment of the Doctor]], but she met the Doctor in the Series 1 opener ‘''The New Chapter’. She later joined him on his travels after a run-in with a Kartrok. She returned home in ‘''Digital Deception''’ to marry Keith in the series finale ‘''The Bridge to Eternity''’. In the Series 2 opener, Twilight of the Time Lord, she lost her memories and life with the Doctor after a tragic incident on Atrios. Now she sleeps in the UNIT base for three weeks to be reawaken with a new memory. She was also revealed to be pregnant when the Doctor says goodbye to Keith. Biography Early Life She was born in South Wales in 1993. Her parents, Stefan and Liz Thomas, divorced when she was a little girl. At some point, Liz died leaving Connie to hide her fears about losing her mother. Stefan’s sister, Ella moves in with her father as a mother figure to Connie. When she was a young adult, she met Keith Fisher and they both became boyfriend and girlfriend. However there were certain occasions when the two of them get caught for breaking and entering, or thievery. This began a back and forth relationship between the two, but also a troubled relationship between Connie and her father. Meeting the Doctor In 2015, after a date with Keith, she ran into a Future Predator in the street only to be saved by a crashing TARDIS at the last minute. She helped get the newly regenerated Doctor out of the burning TARDIS and helped him get dressed and come across a disturbance in time corridors. Every time she met the Doctor, she asks to join him but the Doctor replies that she is not ready. That is until she finds a strange orb in one of her heists and was nearly attacked by the Kartrok that she joins the Doctor in the fight against Galakali, the Devourer of Time. She was asked by the Doctor to join him on his travels, and she agrees. Travels with the Doctor Through her travels, she and the Doctor grew a friendly fun relationship together and there were times in which she helps the Doctor in multiple occasions. She has been to places like the Grand Canyon, the Grid and her own memories, where she grows to face her fears through some inspiring words from her mother. Until after facing the Grid that she decides to go home. She sees her father give his blessing and Keith proposes to her. The Bridge to Eternity Three months later, she and Keith were about to be married until the Earth is disturbed by a time disturbance, where everyone apart from Keith, her and the Doctor were left behind. They discover that her father and aunt were actually Slitheen Agents to the Black Guardian who have been preparing her and the Doctor to meet each other to find the Key to Time. After Keith is killed by the Cybermen leaving Connie confused of her existence or purpose in life. It was not until the Doctor defeats the Guardian and uses the Heart of the TARDIS to restart history to make Connie’s life become better. The Moment of the Doctor She and Keith move house and she gets a job as an assistant chief executive and social worker. Four months later, she is reunited with the Doctor. She joins the Doctor in traveling through the Doctor’s lives, in doing so meeting with his older incarnations, the War Doctor, and his Ninth, Tenth and Eleventh Incarnation. She helped discover the crisis and call all the Doctors together to defeat the Eye of Omega, controlled by Rassilon. Further adventures In her time, she joins the Doctor in multiple occasions whilst trying to fit her schedule with her real life with Keith. She asks the Doctor for some time with her husband through which he happily agrees. Her Final Adventure In time, she and Keith receive a request for a job in Sydney, Australia. So Connie has to tell the Doctor about her new plans. However, the Doctor is lost. So Connie has to do whatever it takes to save her friend. She flies through a trans-dimensional transmat to fly to Atrios to find the Doctor turning darker which then leads him to almost die in the hands of his old friend, Romana. She calls UNIT to have the TARDIS fly through the time lock to rescue the Doctor and Connie from the exploding planet. However, she looked into the Heart of the TARDIS which causes her head to burn up. To save her, the Doctor has to wipe away her memories. So now she sleeps in a cryo chamber in UNIT, waiting to be awoken in three weeks with new memories. It also turns out by the Doctor, that she is actually pregnant, which leaves the Doctor to grief in the TARDIS. After the Doctor In three weeks, Connie would wake up to meet up with Keith and their relationship would start again but properly. It is revealed in 'The Time Lord's Bane' that she has remarried Keith and has given birth to a baby girl. Behind the scenes Connie Thomas was originally voiced by Millie Noble in the minisode: Companion Swap. However due to Millie's busy schedule, the character was then voiced by YouTuber, Emily Moran. Connie Thomas was one of Matthew Lee's favourite companions he had ever created. Series 2 intended to have Connie Thomas as the full time companion, however Matthew felt like her story was finished, there was nothing left to tell about her story, and he didn't want to give Emily too much time work. So he decided to have Series 2 start off as her departure. 'Twilight of the Time Lord' originally intended to have Connie die but Matthew had grown attached to the character, and did not want to kill her off. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}